Some hybrid wireless communication systems may include two or more wireless communication networks, for example, a wireless local area network (WLAN), a cellular communication network, a broadband wireless network, personal area network (PAN) or the like. For example, a platform may include two or more different wireless transceivers such as, for example, a cellular transceiver, a broadband transceiver and a PAN transceiver.
The cellular transceiver may operate according to a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and/or Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) channel access technologies. The wireless broadband transceiver may be operated according to IEEE 802.16e standard also known in the art as WiMAX. The PAN transceiver may be operated according to IEEE 802.15.1. standard, also known in the art as Bluetooth technology.
Integration of disruptive communication technologies such as, for example, cellular, broadband and/or Bluetooth on the same platform is difficult and expensive.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.